


a rather unpleasant cup of tea

by BatWingsandBlackCats



Series: Hufflepuff Seeker!Laura AU [7]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hufflepuff seeker!Laura AU, Ravenclaw!Carmilla, SO MUCH FLUFF, Valentine's Day Fluff, hufflepuff!laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatWingsandBlackCats/pseuds/BatWingsandBlackCats
Summary: February of Laura's fifth year at HogwartsCarmilla tries to do something romantic for Laura for their first Valentine's day together, but things don't really go according to plan. Luckily, Laura knows how to save it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you all had a nice Valentine's Day, single or not. He's some Valentines fluff! It's a little on the shorter side, but I hope you guys still like it :) 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!

“Carm will you _please_ tell me where we’re going?” Laura begged as the two of them walked down the snowy path towards Hogsmede. 

“Not yet,” Carmilla smirked, glancing at Laura. She squeezed her hand.

Laura playfully scowled at her as they continued walking through the light snow flurries. Carmilla had been like this all through breakfast. She said that she was going to take Laura somewhere special for Valentine’s during the trip to Hogsmede, but she refused to say where no matter how many times Laura asked. Which was a lot. Laura liked surprises, but she also didn’t like not knowing things. It drove her nuts. 

Around them, snow drifted down slowly, disturbed only by gleeful students running about, excited to stretch their legs after so long cooped up in the castle. Carmilla and Laura were no different. Despite getting out on the pitch three times a week for quidditch practice, Laura was happy to be able to get out and do something purely for fun. 

Carmilla was just happy to be out and about with Laura, and getting some much needed alone time. Even though she loved Hogsmede weekends, she didn’t mind being in the castle. Though, she couldn’t deny that the change of scenery was nice. She glanced at Laura, just as Laura was opening her mouth again, presumably to ask where they were going _again_ , and swooped down to peck her lips. “We’re almost there, cupcake,” She said with a chuckle.

Laura turned bright red and leaned her forehead on Carmilla’s arm. “I’m just excited,” She mumbled. 

Carmilla bit back a grin and shook her head as they passed under the Hogsmede gate. “Well,” She said, biting her lip as they turned a corner a few minutes later. “we’re here,” 

Laura looked up, and was greeted by the _very_ pink exterior of Madame Puddifoot’s Tea Room. The front window was filled with paper hearts, heart shaped pastries, various pink, floral-patterned tea pots, and heart shaped confetti was slowly drifting down over it all. Carmilla stood beside Laura, watching her nervously. 

“You like it?” Carmilla asked, fidgeting with her wand that was tucked into her pocket. 

“Carm!” Laura squealed, squeezing Carmilla’s hand and planting a kiss on her cheek. “You’re such a sap,” Laura whispered, grinning. 

Carmilla let out a sigh of relief and followed, but that sigh was cut short once they entered the tea room. 

Carmilla wasn’t exactly a fan of pink. She liked her black leather and the blue of her robes, but she’d wanted to do something romantic for Laura, and this seemed to be the top pick for just that in Hogsmede. She didn’t mind the pink and the cheesiness of it all if it made Laura happy. 

But this wasn’t just pink. 

It was _saturated._

The room was crowded with small tables, each draped in lace tablecloths of varying colors, surrounded by poufs to sit on and set with delicate china topped with tea sandwiches and pastries, accompanied by teapots that poured tea on their own. The air itself had a pink haze to it, and little cupids zoomed around overhead. There was an overpowering smell of roses clinging to the air that made Carmilla’s head swim if she breathed in too deeply. 

Not that pink or floofyness in and of itself was a bad thing. This was just...overwhelming. 

Carmilla thought she felt Laura tense up a little beside her, but then Laura was leading her over to a table and the thought quickly flitted from her mind. 

Laura sat down, albeit a little stiffly, on a lavender colored pouf, and shrugged her jacket off, still looking around. She’d never been in here before, usually preferring Honeydukes when it came to sweets, but she’d heard good things about it. And the gesture melted her heart. 

Carmilla looked down at the tea list that sat on the table, trying very hard to ignore the tiny cupid that had gone whizzing by her head. “What kind of tea would you like?” Carmilla asked, looking up at Laura. 

Laura’s eyes snapped to the menu. “Right!” she squeaked, suddenly studying it intently as another tiny cupid nearly collided with her head. “Um, what about the rose hips tea?” She asked, looking up at Carmilla, who seemed preoccupied. 

“Whatever you’d like,” Carmilla said with a small smile, running her thumb back and forth across the handle of her wand. She winced as a few sparks hit her leg, and hastily shoved it back into her pocket. 

\-------

Laura was incredibly uncomfortable. 

The tea was fine, as were the cookies, but the atmosphere was becoming...stifling. the tiny shop grew warmer as more and more people eventually wandered in, and it felt like that pink haze was getting thicker. Madame Puddifoot herself had wandered past them, letting them know in no uncertain terms that they were _adorable_ together, and while Madame Puddifoot was sweet, and they appreciated that she didn’t seem to find anything wrong with their relationship, they were both slightly mortified when a few Slytherins at the table behind them snickered as she left. 

Carmilla was just as uncomfortable, but she was happy to sit there and drink tea out of delicate china so long as Laura was enjoying herself. Which she wasn’t so sure of anymore. 

Laura took a breath and set her teacup down as Carmilla nibbled on the same cookie that she’d been eating for the last twenty minutes. “You’re just as uncomfortable as me, aren’t you?” She said bluntly, looking at her girlfriend. 

Carmilla’s eyes shot up to meet Laura’s and she opened her mouth to protest, but she caught the tiny smirk on Laura’s face and relented. “So uncomfortable,” She sighed, her shoulders slumping. “this was a terrible idea,”

Laura barked out a laugh. “Want to go to The Three Broomsticks?” 

Carmilla chuckled, nodding. “Lead the way, cupcake,” 

Laura got up and threw her coat on and grabbed Carmilla’s hand, giggling as she pulled her towards the door, leaving barely enough time for Carmilla to drop a few sickles on the table. 

\------

“For the record, it was not a terrible idea,” Laura said, squeezing Carmilla’s hand gently. The two of them were tucked cozily into one side of a little booth in a dark corner of The Three Broomsticks, a frothing mug of butterbeer in front of each of them and a basket of chips to share. A candle sat flickering on the table, casting both their faces in warm light. “It was sweet,” she said, pressing a kiss to Carmilla’s lips. “thank you,”

Carmilla smiled a little, her cheeks growing pink despite her best efforts. (If asked, she’d blame it on the butterbeer.) “You’re welcome, sweetheart,” She said, and kissed Laura’s cheek. “this suit you better, though?”

Laura laughed, nodding. “Yeah. I imagine it suits you better, too.” She said, resting her head on Carmilla’s shoulder, burrowing closer as Carmilla wrapped an arm around her. “I thought all the pink in there was going to make you combust,” she teased, poking Carmilla’s side. 

Carmilla breathed out a laugh, squirming away from Laura’s hand. “Not quite,” She said. “it’s not bad, just...not my favorite,”

“Why did we go there, then?” Laura asked with a chuckle, picking up her mug to take a long sip.

Carmilla couldn’t hide the redness that was creeping up her cheeks. “I just...wanted to do something romantic, for you,” She said quietly, fingers playing with a button on her sweater as she reached for her own mug to take a gulp.

Laura blushed scarlet, and gently tilted Carmilla’s chin towards her once she’d put her mug down again, and pressed a hard kiss to Carmilla’s lips. Her lips were damp from the butterbeer, butterscotch sweetness clinging to them. 

“I don’t need anything fancy,” She said. “I just need you.”


End file.
